Excursion to the Land of Potatoes!
Mission Details *Date: 2013-03-27 - 2013/03/28 *Submitted by: Okami Uchiha *Rank: C *Overseer: Okami Uchiha *Recapper: Okami Uchiha *QP Reward: 3 total *Ryo Reward: 1500 Ninja Team *Allen Walker *Eclipse *Kantaro Uzumaki Mission Profile Goal: To find a dropped research notebook. Story: Mr. D had called upon ninja to search an old abandoned Akatsuki base in search of his notebook he had dropped. Mission Recap Two part mission. The team went and met the sender of their messages only to be apologized to, then ambushed. Eclipse created shadow clones, while Allen threw mugs at Mr. D. Kantaro landed decent blows when Allen caught one of Mr. D's legs in a chain. Mr. D stopped the fight only to apologize and tell them what the real mission he had for them was. The team was sent into the old base and searched for the missing notebook. Several traps lay waiting, destroying Eclipse's shadow clones and nearly cleaving Kantaro in half. Moving down the hallway the team inadvertently started a ceiling trap. The small room was barred off and little hope remained. Allen tagged a wall with an explosive tag and told everyone to get to the far corner. Kantaro held his thunder swords in a defensive posture while Eclipse's clone tried to shield them. Debris hit Eclipse in the head knocking him to the ground. While Allen attended to Eclipse, Kantaro used one of his swords as a crank for the exposed gear mechanism, retracting the ceiling and giving them some breathing room. Allen had seen the lever behind one of the barred off exits and used a chain to grab it. After exherting some effort trying to move the lever he asks for the other two to assist him. The lever is raised and the bars retract. the hallway 'T's off, down to the right, the group finds a door they couldnt unseal. Barred with a nearly unbreakable black set of bars. Even Allen's explosives would not unseal it. The group ventures to the left hallway and eventually find a large room covered with books, manuscripts and other documents. There was a thick layer of dust covering all but the book they sought. The group notices that it says 'Uzumaki' printed on the cover and decides to pick up the book and a feint click is audible. Allen says, "uh oh. We better run!" The group takes the book and runs the way they came in, upon reaching the lever that started the ceiling trap, the sealed room explodes open, revealing a hidious monstrousity pierced with the same black bars. All three run the way they came, while eclipse had his clone use the lever when they were safe. The creature gets skewered and tears itself free attempting to claw its way to them. Kantaro launches a chakra infused arrow at the creature, only to have it drain the chakra. Allen decides to leave a tag bomb on the floor as they run. As the creature approches it, the tag looses all chakra. Allen notices there is no explosion and tells everyone just to run faster. The group escapes the base and returns to Mr. D. Eclipse manages to copy the entirety of the book, noting it is in a foreign language. Kantaro and Mr. D converse about the origin of the book and his desire to learn about them. Mr. D explains he wants to learn about the masks that were the source of most of their power and desires nothing else. Category:Mission